


How a Gentleman Shops for Wine - [Loki Syndrome Companion]

by itspixiesthings



Series: Loki Syndrome [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom Loki, Dom!Loki, Drama, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Gentleman, Gentleman Loki, Gentleman!Loki, Shopping, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itspixiesthings/pseuds/itspixiesthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki, the god of Mischief, goes shopping for a bottle of wine.</p><p>[This is a short companion to Chapter 13 of Loki Syndrome]</p>
            </blockquote>





	How a Gentleman Shops for Wine - [Loki Syndrome Companion]

**Author's Note:**

> FLUFF! Fluff fluff fluffy, self-indulgent FLUFF!
> 
> I just really had this idea in my head that Loki is a terrible, terrible scoundrel of a flirt whenever he speaks to the ladies, and I wanted to write out how he settled on that particular bottle of wine ;)
> 
> (Loki Syndrome 2 is coming sooooon... I promise...)

He stepped into the store and looked around with a critical gaze, surveying the interior. Mentally cycling through judgments: the décor, the architecture, the wares, the staff. Midgardian vendors lacked the sophistication of Asgard, but even this wasn't the top tier of establishments that Midgard had to offer. No, it was a store that he had heard a pet he was rather _particularly_ fond of frequented. It wasn't bad... for being at the upper scale of common.

As he walked through the aisles his eyes ran over the bottles lining the shelves. They were well labelled section to section. France, Italy, Spain... He knew something of what the lady he was shopping for liked. He also knew something of Midgardian wines, and though he personally preferred Asgardian vintages, there was a certain rustic charm to what these regions had to offer. Mortals were only just getting the hang of it, in his opinion, but their enthusiasm often made up for what they lacked in the skill that only centuries of personal experience could bring.

As his eyes ran up and down the shelves, he settled in France, and let his gaze fall on the top shelf, where he knew the best wines were kept. He was contemplating when a woman approached. She was dressed in black, clipped and professional, and had long red hair tied back in a ponytail. Her wide smile was all ease and friendliness as she approached what was, in her mind, just another customer.  
"Hello! Can I help you find anything today?" Her voice was warm and inviting. He smiled as he turned to fully regard the woman. A wolfish grin tugged at the corners of his lips as he inclined his head towards her.

Her easy demeanor faltered slightly as she took in the man before her. He was dressed well, in a very well fitting tailored suit. Black. Green tie. He watched with a bemused expression as a blush rose to her face and she looked away from his eyes, which bored into hers with such an intensity that she was suddenly shaking. All of this, over a single, lingering moment.  
"Yes, thank you, my dear. I was looking for a bottle to celebrate my lady friend's birthday." His smooth voice rang out, soft and compelling. He smirked as he noted her disappointed expression at the mention of another woman. But she smiled again, professional, and nodded.

"Of course! We have some very nice ones... were you looking for anything of a specific nature? Partial to France?" Her eyes went to the wine beside them, scanning the bottles to make a mental note of which ones were in stock. He nodded gently.  
"Yes I have a particular bent towards France... and my lady prefers full bodied reds. Earthy, but not overly tannic. It should have a good complexity and a smooth finish. " The woman's eyes went slightly wider as she listened to him rattle off a list of qualities. He clearly was not only well versed with wines, but also with the particular tastes of who the bottle was intended for.

His flourish with descriptions made the saleswoman flounder, hesitating somewhat. Could she really sell a bottle to someone this knowledgeable? She gathered her thoughts as he finished his request before asking innocently, "Of course... and umm.. what was your preferred price range?" She bit her lip as she looked at him. Wines like what he had just described didn't come cheap.

His smooth smile all but made her swoon. "Price is no object, my dear. I want _only_ the best."  
Her breath hitched at his easy manor and calm presence. So he was rich.. _of course he was._ She turned quickly towards the shelves, scanning the bottles along the top before coming to settle on one in particular, which she motioned towards. She was too short to reach it herself.

"This one... _2009 Ducru Beaucaillou_. It has a very unique flavor profile that fits what you're looking for... lots of notes of cassis, licorice, earth. A bit of a floral profile on the finish." She stammered as she rattled off the wine as best as she could.

"Have you had it?" He asked with a smile. He wasn't terribly taller then her, probably only by a few inches, but it seemed as though he was towering over her the way he looked down at her. She felt small next to him, gazing at him with a kind of admiration that made her head seem to spin.  
"I... yes... just once." She managed, "A sample when we brought it in, years ago. It wasn't quite aged enough then, but I can only imagine how well it's drinking now. In 2013 it was named the best Cabernet blend in the world." She offered, her eyes flitting to the bottle. It was without a doubt one of the best bottles in the store.

"Not had it since?" His eyes took her in with an expression of curiosity.  
"Oh, no" she laughed, "It's uhh... it's way out of my price range. But I do stay on top of the market, keep up with the industry and I am confident that this bottle will not disappoint." She smiled sheepishly, not feeling at all as certain as she had asserted. And something in his expression told her that he _knew_.

His eyes moved to the price tag. _546.99$._ Certainly not the highest tier he could find, but... this particular store was the one his little _pet_ shopped at. And... he gazed down at the saleslady, nervously tucking a loose strand of hair out of her eyes. He had to repress a chuckle at her obvious discomfort. The way her cheeks flushed and her eyes flitted up towards him and then shyly away again.

"Excellent. I will take _two."_ He moved to reach towards them, but the girl shook her head as she suddenly looked up at him, raising her hands. "Ah! The bottles at the front of the shelf have been stored upright... they wont be as good as the ones stashed behind... if... if you'll wait just one moment, I'll grab a ladder and get you the better ones." Normally she probably wouldn't have bothered. But something about him... she felt compelled to make sure he left with only the _best_. He smiled sweetly and nodded.  
"Thank you, my dear. That would be lovely."

He watched as she hurried away, nervously tugging at her skirt as she half walked half ran to make sure it didn't ride up. She eventually came back awkwardly struggeling to carry a ladder, which he smoothly removed from her arms. "Let me get that for you. You look like you are having some trouble, and I would hate to trouble such a lovely thing as yourself."

She blushed and had an expression of awe on her face as he moved the distance to the shelves and set up the ladder for her. He could hardly repress a smirk of amusement as she hesitantly reached towards the ladder. "I... um... thank you." There was a lingering moment as she met his eyes shyly.

"No need to thank me darling." His smile was too smooth, too easy. As she climbed up the ladder he let his eyes linger on her rounded posterior, did not even _try_ to hide his lecherous gaze. She squirmed slightly under the intensity of it. With any other man it would have felt obscene, insulting. With him... it made her light headed and giddy.  
When she reached the top of the ladder she turned to the shelf and began riffling around behind the front line of bottles where the rest were stored properly on their sides.

When she had carefully selected two bottles, she righted herself and made the very careful descent back down. She felt herself wobble slightly and drew in a sharp breath of near panic as the ladder shifted beneath her, before a hand was on her shoulder, steadying her. "There, you're alright..." His words whispered close to her ear, so close it sent shivers down her spine. Her face suddenly bright red with embarrassment. She coughed and hurried to make it back to the floor.

"Umm uh... here.. here we go... " She stammered quickly, avoiding his eyes. "I'll get these to the till for you." She hurried away from him, her breath quickening from the near contact. He smiled and followed behind her.

"Do...do you want me to gift wrap these? Since.. since they are a gift.." She was already riffling through some shelves under the till, looking for the wrapping supplies.  
He smiled and shook his head, a twinkle in his eyes as he refrained from laughing at just how adorable this little saleslady was. "No, that will not be necessary, but thank you. Is your manager around?" She suddenly stiffened, her eyes going wide. _Had she done something wrong? Was he offended by her in some way? Why did he want to speak to her manager?_

"I... uh... yes?" She looked at him with wide, now slightly nervous eyes. "I could... go get him.. if you would like?" He nodded, observing with an amused note how she bit her lip wit anxiety. "If you wouldn't mind, my dear."  
She gulped and moved away from the till, scampering to peek her head into the backroom. He didn't hear what was said, but then the doors opened fully and the saleslady was coming back towards him at the till, an older, middle aged man in tow. He was a larger built man, slightly balding. He wore a dress shirt and pants, professional but not extravagant. He seemed a nervous sort of man, but he smiled welcomingly as he reached the till.  
"Hello, I'm the manager. Can I help you?"

Loki smiled easily, and nodded with a gesture towards the saleslady. "I just wanted to inform you that your employee is marvelous. She was knowledgeable, well informed, friendly, and quick to go above and beyond in service. You have a good woman here, and I hope you do all you can to keep her in your employ."  
The man looked slightly taken aback at the warm praise before he smiled broadly and reached out to shake his hand. "Thank you!" he exclaimed as his hand was grasped in a firm shake. "I am very glad you were happy with our service! It's wonderful to hear. Atta girl!" he added with a smile to his employee.

When the manager had gone back to his work in the back, the woman was left staring at the floor with a deep blush upon her face. "Ah.. thank... thank you... you didn't have to do that..." She muttered before daring to look up at him again. She found nothing but easy, friendly smiles upon his lips.

"Nonsense. Good service should always be acknowledged. Especially from such a beautiful woman as yourself." His voice dug into her being and made her feel like giggling. She took a deep breath to steady herself as she rung him in. The transaction passed from there on without much comment from either of them: He was too busy looking her up and down like a wolf hunting his prey and she was too busy trying not to dwell on the fact that he was seemingly undressing her with his eyes.

When the transaction had been completed, she reached under the till, preparing to bag his items. When she began, he stopped her with a gentle hand upon her own and slight shake of the head. "No bags my dear. I will manage fine without." She felt her heart race at the physical contact, and quickly withdrew her hand with a nod.  
"Of course..."

He picked up one of the two bottles and then half turned towards the door. Regarding her sideways, he smiled one last roguish grin at her. "That one is for you darling. As thanks for all your help."

She was about to protest, but he was out the door before another word could be said. She gulped as she looked at the bottle in front of her.  
Well.. _that_ was a shift she would never forget.

 


End file.
